


Desperate Love

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Challenge Response, Challenges, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt Request Fills, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Green Kryptonite, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is desperate to rescue his two lovers after an attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 6, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 12, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2113  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [2012 LJ Sixth Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/974203.html) for [Me_Ya_Ri](me-ya-ri.livejournal.com). Pairing/Threesome: Clark/Bruce/Dick. Prompt: _Desperate Love_. Also written for my [2013 DCU Fic/Art Dick Grayson Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1005004.html).

_“In the pursuit of love, we all take desperate chances.”_

  


**Silas McCoy**  
Philosopher  
1888 C.E.

Robin raced on his motorcycle to Gotham Harbor as his heart pounded. His yellow cape billowed out behind him as he careened toward the docks. He screeched to a halt as he reached Pier 6 and hopped off his bike. He ran to the end of the pier and dove into the murky water, cleaving it with frantic strokes. The water was choppy as the wind blew over the harbor.

He reached the spot he had calculated and dove under the surface. He swam with swift, strong strokes as he searched the depths, glad to see one figure floating a few yards below him. He grabbed the elusive cape and pulled, tugging the body up to the surface.

“Batman!” Robin gently slapped the Dark Knight’s face. “Come on, come on!” He pressed his ear to Batman’s chest and swam for the dock, fear increasing his speed. He dragged Batman up to the dock and started compressing his mentor’s chest to force him to expel water.

Jim Gordon ran down the length of the pier. Worry crossed his handsome face. “Is he all right?”

“The water’s still in his lungs. Take over for me, Commissioner.”

Robin dived off the pier again and swam back out to the same spot where he had rescued Batman. He affixed an aqualung to his mouth and dove back down as a police boat headed toward him.

He swam down, desperation in every move. His heart ached as he searched. He couldn’t go back to Batman without their other part, their partner, the man who had come into their lives and stolen their hearts.

_Clark, where **are** you?_

Despairing, Robin wondered if he was too late but spotted a shape on the bottom. Hoping for Kryptonian resilience, Robin kicked powerfully and swam to the bottom.

_Thank God!_

He grabbed Superman, hoping that the Green Kryptonite had not completely sapped his powers. Clark just needed to keep breathing enough to survive.

Robin struggled toward the surface. Superman was heavy at the best of times and was now waterlogged. Nevertheless, he was determined to get his lover to the surface or die trying.

With one last thrust, Robin broke the surface with Superman in tow. The police on the boat helped bring him aboard with his precious burden.

Robin immediately began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, praying for response. He couldn’t lose Clark. He just couldn’t.

Superman’s skin was cold as he lay motionless beneath Robin’s touch. Robin’s mantra of _Please, please, please!_ echoed through his head as he worked.

Finally Superman coughed up water. Green Krypotonite glittered in his hair and on his skin. Not even the ocean could completely cleanse him.

“Superman?” Robin asked tensely. The policemen on the boat watched anxiously. They had gotten to know Superman well since the Man of Steel had started hanging around Gotham more often in recent years. The police thought it was comradely in nature.

_That’s true, though it’s a lot more than just buddies._

Robin allowed himself a small, secret smile which quickly morphed into a blinding smile of pure joy as Superman coughed. His body shuddered as he retched and Robin quickly turned him over. He held Superman’s shoulders as he trembled. “It’s all right, big guy,” he murmured.

Superman’s eyes fluttered open. Unearthly blue started up at Robin, who was overjoyed and threw his arms around the older man. Superman chuckled and slipped his arms around Robin.

“Batman’s calling for you,” one of the policemen said to Robin.

“Right.” He winked at Superman and got to his feet, going to the pilothouse and picking up the mike.

“Batman, you’re all right?”

 _“Yes.”_ The Dark Knight’s voice sounded raspy. _“How is Superman?”_

“A little waterlogged, but he’ll be all right once we get all the dust off him.”

Batman understood that Robin was referring to Green Kryptonite dust. Neither one was comfortable detailing their lover’s vulnerability over open GCPD airwaves.

 _“All right. Get back to the pier right away.”_ A fit of coughing spewed out from the mike.

“Roger that. Okay, let’s turn her around,” Robin said to the pilot. The man nodded and quickly turned the boat around as Robin signed off and returned to Superman, helping him sit up and lean against the bulkhead.

The boat ride was choppy back to the pier and Superman looked queasy, but fortunately they reached the pier in short order. Jim Gordon was holding up a wobbly Bat.

“Stubborn as always,” Robin murmured.

“One of his most endearing qualities,” Superman said with a shaky smile.

Robin wanted to kiss him but of course that was not a good idea in public, at least not until they came out. He would kiss both of his men once they got back to the Manor.

Batman watched as Robin and another cop helped Superman off the boat. “Get in the Batmobile,” he growled.

“Love you, too, B.,” Superman teased as Robin, Jim and the cop smiled.

& & & & & &

Alfred took charge as soon as they arrived in the Batcave. He had heard about the attack on Superman by Green Kryptonite missiles exploding and coating the Man of Steel as the superhero flew over Gotham Harbor. Conventional missiles had shot the Batplane down so the World’s Finest had plummeted into the water at the same time.

Back on the pier, Jim had offered to alert Gotham General Hospital but Batman had firmly declined. Robin agreed. They could take care of Superman back at the Manor, and that included Batman. Robin was not going to allow him to try and wiggle out of proper treatment. Luckily Alfred was his ally in this battle and Bruce would have no prayer of winning.

Heavy-duty spray in the Batcave showers would get Clark clean. Dick helped Clark strip and did so himself to join the Kryptonian in the shower. Bruce wanted to do the same but Alfred insisted that he come upstairs for a hot bath.

“Master Dick will take care of things here. Come with me now.”

Bruce gave up and meekly went upstairs as Alfred followed. Dick and Clark chuckled as they went into the shower.

The green glittered was slowly washed out of Clark’s hair and off his skin, diamond droplets replacing the emerald dust. Dick caressed Clark’s broad shoulders and curled up close to his lover, resting his head against Clark’s back.

Clark arched back, a low rumble in his chest communicating to Dick’s body. Dick purred and rubbed up against Clark’s back.

“You’re insatiable,” Clark said.

“So I’ve been told.”

Clark pushed back against his younger lover. He was still tired but the washing away of the Green Kryptonite dust was bringing his strength back. Who could resist Dick?

Literally, in this case. Dick’s cock was nudging Clark’s ass. Clark pushed back again.

Dick smiled and slipped a finger between the firm cheeks. “No pain?”

Satisfied that enough of Clark’s invulnerability had returned, Dick didn’t bother with lube. He gently pushed his way inside Clark, tweaking the older man’s nipples as he kissed and nipped his neck.

“Love you,” Dick whispered into Clark’s ear.

Clark groaned as Dick thrust in deeper. “I love you, too.”

“I know, I know.” Dick’s blood sang as he felt the hot tightness clenched around his cock. He bit the nape of Clark’s neck and made one final thrust, Clark crying out as he saw stars.

“Mrgh,” Clark moaned, unable to articulate anything else. He sagged back against Dick, who braced himself for the weight, Clark’s seed spilling over his hand as Dick grasped his cock.

Dick managed to get them cleaned up and safely out of the shower. By the time he and Clark reached the master bedroom (after Clark had cupped Dick’s face and given him a tender kiss), Alfred had Bruce firmly tucked away in bed.

“In you go,” Alfred said to Clark briskly after Clark had shed his robe and Dick had helped him into a pair of blue flannel pajamas. Clark sighed as he lay down in bed under the covers with Bruce sitting up beside him.

“I’m fine, Alfred,” Bruce protested.

“You are considerably banged up, sir, and you nearly drowned. Stay put.”

Bruce grumbled but dared say no more. He rested his hand on Clark’s stomach while Clark burrowed down deeper under the covers. He was almost instantly asleep.

“Poor guy,” Dick murmured as he at on the side of the bed by Bruce. “Green K really takes it out of him.”

“Mmm.” Bruce caressed Dick’s shoulder. “Nasty stuff.” 

Dick kissed him. “I thought I might lose you both.”

“No chance.” Bruce grasped Dick’s hand. “We aren’t leaving you, Boy Wonder.”

Dick laughed. “I’ll always be a wonder.”

Bruce rolled his eyes as Dick laughed again. 

“Get me some tea?” Bruce asked.

“Of course.” Dick bounced up and down to the kitchen and brewed a pot of Earl Grey tea under Alfred’s supervision. He put three yellow rose-patterned teacups with a matching teapot on a silver tray and brought it all upstairs.

He smiled when he saw Bruce asleep, too. He set the tray on the dresser, pulled up the rocking chair and poured himself a cup of tea. He picked up the book he was currently reading from the nightstand and opened it as he began to rock.

& & & & & &

Dick crept into the bedroom quietly. After a few hours of reading and drinking tea, he’d brought the tray downstairs and taken another shower, this time upstairs in a more decadent setting than the utilitarian Batcave setting. He’d sleep in his old room and give his lovers a chance for rest. He was wearing blue pajamas and a yellow robe. He checked on Clark, who was sleeping peacefully. He moved over to Bruce’s side of the bed.

“You’re awake.”

“Yes, I am.”

Dick kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bruce grasped his arm. “Where are you going?”

“To my room.”

“You belong here.”

“You need rest.”

“Get in.”

Dick took off his robe.

“Really, _Superman_ pajamas?”

Dick laughed and crawled in between Bruce and Clark. Even in his sleep, Clark curled up protectively around Dick, who smiled as Bruce settled on his other side. It was their usual sleeping arrangement.

_Being the filling in a SuperBat sandwich is a delicious proposition._

Dick fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.

& & & & & &

Dick gradually awoke to a wonderful feeling of warmth as Clark’s sun-warmed body generated all the heat that they would ever need. Bruce’s arm was draped around his chest and Dick wiggled, smiling as a half-asleep Bruce caressed his neck.

“Restless bird,” Bruce muttered. 

“Ready to fly whenever you are.”

Bruce snorted and kissed his young lover as Clark laid his head against Dick’s back. Bruce’s hand slipped down between their bodies and cupped Dick’s balls, a little moan escaping the younger man’s lips. Clark lightly nipped his shoulder and licked his way down his back. Dick squirmed and gasped, “You guys don’t play fair!”

“No, we don’t,” Bruce smirked.

Clark rubbed his cock against Dick’s ass while Bruce continued kneading and squeezing. It didn’t take long to reduce Dick to a state of desperate need.

 _“Please_ , Bruce...”

Bruce smirked again but stepped up his skillful handjob. Clark’s warm breath tickled Dick’s ear.

“Ooh, stop teasing.”

“Never,” Bruce said.

Dick cried out as Bruce squeezed and tingles of pure pleasure went through his body. He shuddered as he felt Clark rubbing up behind him in delicious frottage and Bruce brought him to the edge of climax, teasing the moment out.

_“Bruuuuce…”_

Dick’s protest was laughingly accepted as Bruce gave one final stroke and Dick came, spilling his seed into Bruce’s hand.

“Mmm, doesn’t he look beautiful?” Bruce asked Clark.

“Most definitely,” Clark agreed.

Dick wiggled back up against Clark. “Do it,” he said, his voice rough.

Clark quickly prepared Dick and Bruce urged the younger man up onto his knees. Dick eagerly began licking Bruce’s cock as Clark pushed into him from behind.

It was where Dick wanted to be: between his two incredible lovers, sucking Bruce off and being fucked by Clark. He had almost lost the two of them and his heart raced as he desperately wanted as much of his two lovers as he could get.

“I love you,” he murmured between licks.

Bruce ran his fingers through Dick’s silky hair. “We love you, too, kid.”

Dick laughed while protesting that he wasn’t a kid. He could feel all of his worry and desperation slowly draining out of him as he felt happy and safe with the two men he loved with all of his sparkly heart.


End file.
